The Spy Who Fooled Me
The Spy Who Fooled Me is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Double-O-Eight the cat spy. Roles Starring *Double-O-Eight (008) *The Mole Featuring *Devious *Lifty & Shifty *Lumpy *Leif Appearances *Elliott *The Rat Plot The episode begins in the park, where 008 acts as a typical citizen feeding some birds. However, his watch starts beeping and flashing red, so he quickly uses a secret entrance under the bench he is sitting on. After taking the elevator down, he arrives in his secret lair. His commander, Lumpy, appears on a big screen and informs Agent 008 about Devious' evil plan, assigning him to work with another agent, The Mole. He shows a picture of Devious' plan, but accidentally reveals an embarrassing vacation photo. Due to "technical difficulties", he sends his two agents out. The two spies take a spin in their car. However, The Mole driver runs over several objects and barely misses a sleepwalking Elliott. 008 grabs the wheel and stops the car from doing any more damage. He tells The Mole to look for anything suspicious. The Mole spots Leif in a remote-controlled wheelchair and tackles him. After inspecting the wheelchair, 008 says there is nothing evil about it. He apologizes to Leif before he and The Mole get back in the car. Just before Leif could get back on his wheelchair, The Mole accidentally backs the car into him. They are oblivious that Lifty and Shifty, Devious' mercenaries, are watching their every move. The raccoons take off in their vehicle and fire missiles at the car ahead. 008 sees them from a rear view mirror, so he throws a smoke bomb at the road to confuse them. Once the smoke clears off, The Mole throws his mole bomb into Lifty and Shifty's car and it explodes. Shifty jumps out in the nick of time, only to be hit by a truck. 008 nods with approval of the escape, when The Mole unknowingly drives off an unfinished bridge and into a pit. The spies later wake up and discover themselves chained up in the bad guy's lair. A chair turns around to reveal Devious, who mentions his plan to dominate the world, then pushes a red button. A giant robot crawls out of the lair, with Devious and the captured spies inside it. Devious starts controlling the robot and ravages the city. 008 unleashes his claw-fitted lasers and destroys the chains bounding him, then freeing his fellow agent. He tackles Devious and they engage in a fight, while the robot starts dancing due to it. The Mole aimlessly wanders the place and pushes the self-destruct button. 008 and The Mole jump out of a building, saving themselves with built-in parachutes. Devious escapes using a jetpack, which soon runs out of gas. The falling vilain sees a pond below him and prepares to dive, instead landing face-first on the hard asphalt ground. His jetpack then crushes his head, with the robot crushing the rest of his body. Finally it explodes, and the two spies are seen walking out of the smoke. Later, Lumpy congratulates his agents for a job well done. But before he could give them metals, The Rat is seen destroying a bank and robbing it. The spies leap into action, but first they pose for a freeze frame. Moral "Don't spy on people unless you're a spy!" Deaths #Leif is run over by The Mole. #Lifty is killed in by a bomb. #Shifty is hit by a truck. #Devious is crushed by his robot. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of 008. *This episode revisits The Mole's spy career from Mole in the City. It also features his mole as a bomb and the appearance of The Rat, his arch-nemesis. *This is the first appearance of The Rat in the regular series. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 31 Episodes